


Ramble On

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Dress Up- Girl!Axel/Roxas [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The better question seems to be what they don't enjoy doing together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramble On

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with a ship and I'll use it to answer the following questions:
> 
> who is the big spoon/little spoon  
> what is their favorite non-sexual activity  
> who uses all the hot water in the morning  
> what they order from take out  
> what is the most trivial thing they fight over  
> who does most of the cleaning  
> what has a season pass in their DVR  
> who controls the netflix queue  
> who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working  
> who steals the blankets  
> who leaves their stuff around  
> who remembers to buy the milk  
> who remembers anniversaries

**who is the big spoon/little spoon**  
It's never really as simple as that for them. See, Roxas has this awful habit. It never matters which side of the bed he's sleeping on, Roxas always loves to sleep facing out—if the bed's against the wall, he faces out—towards the door and the empty air and the nightmare that's waiting under the bed. If both sides of the bed are open, he'll choose the one closest to the door, again. He never sleeps with his back facing empty air, and for this, Axel thinks she should be a little bit put out. She doesn't mind though, her arms around his waist, her breasts pressed to his back; it's comfortable.  
  
And on those days that she's feeling a bit blue, when her hair's hanging limp and her soul's feeling a bit lackluster, Roxas will start the night with his arms around her—back to the door and the monsters and the air. She'll wake up in the morning and things will be back to normal, but the night will have started with his arms around hers, and that's all that really matters.  
  
**what is their favorite non-sexual activity**  
Sometimes they'll just curl up beneath the covers and cuddle, watch zombie movies on repeat until they roll out of bed giggling about shoddy special effects and fake blood. Other times they'll bend their heads over the dining room table and go over building designs while listening to old 90s music. When they go out, Roxas likes taking her down to the river—there's an old bike trail that runs alongside of it, and sometimes they walk, other times they jog. Sometimes they flat out sprint, making a game of who can make it to the old birch tree near the end of the trail first. When they go out, Axel likes to take him down to the shooting range, showing him how to strip and clean her gun, and then fitting herself up behind him, her fingers cool on the side of his wrist as she show him how to aim.  
  
The better question seems to be what they don't enjoy doing together.  
  
**who uses all the hot water in the morning**  
Roxas, Roxas, Roxas—something that Axel loves to make fun of him for, because she's got the longer hair and the irritating task of shaving her legs and he _still_ manages to stay in there at least twenty minutes longer than her, until the water runs cold.  
  
**what they order from take out**  
Axel's favorite is Chinese, but Roxas like ordering curry, so they take turns.  
  
**what is the most trivial thing they fight over**  
Usually, they do only fight over the little things. Who lost the remote between the couch cushions, who left the moldy towels tucked into their clean clothes, which of their relatives left the radio on tween pop (it's always Sora).

  
**who does most of the cleaning**  
Almost always Roxas, but whenever Axel is pissed off she goes on a cleaning spree. When Roxas comes home to a spotless apartment, he knows he's in trouble.  
  
**what has a season pass in their DVR**  
The Walking Dead. They're obsessed with the show, both bonding over their mutual crushes on Daryl.  
  
**who controls the netflix queue**  
Roxas has a whole slew of historical documentaries on there, mixed in with artsy foreign films and B list eighties horror flicks. Good thing Axel doesn't mind much.  
  
**who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working**  
Axel fixes it herself, because her dad was a repairman and thought it best that his little girl knew how to get through life fixing her own problems rather than relying on others.  
  
**who steals the blankets**  
Axel's body runs hot when she's sleeping, so she likes to kick them off ten minutes after going to bed, so Roxas takes advantage and burrows in all of them.  
  
**who leaves their stuff around**  
Axel's pretty bad about leaving charcoal pencils and bras lying around where they shouldn't be. Her shirts and jeans usually make it into the hamper, but bras are found in the couch, on the tv, along the hallway. (And memorably, one time found atop the toaster in the kitchen, but considering that's where it landed when Roxas pulled it off of her, she can't be entirely blamed for that one.)  
  
With Roxas, it's dirty dishes and flannel shirts.  
  
**who remembers to buy the milk**  
They leave post-it notes around, so that whoever is out at the time remembers to grab it.  
  
**who remembers anniversaries**  
They both do, because the date is etched into their skin.


End file.
